Amazonians
The Amazonians are a race of immortal militaristic warrior women that live on the mystically hidden island of Themyscira. Created by the Gods of Olympus to protect mankind, they became disillusioned with man's brutality and chose to isolate themselves. ".''" :—About Amazonians. Description Anatomy and Design The Amazonians are basically human females in their structure and appearance, only based on Olympian and Greek mythology. Biology Gallery Characteristics and Culture They were created by a coterie of Olympian gods over three thousand years ago to serve as their messengers to the world in the name of peace and justice. The youngest and most powerful of the Amazonians, Princess Diana Prince, left her protective nation of sisterhood, renouncing her immortality to fight the forces of evil in Man's World as Wonder Woman! Society Energy Technology Powers and Abilities * 'Super Strength' - Amazonians have incredible superhuman strength, though not quite on the same level as that of a Kryptonian or the demigoddess Princess Diana. As a result, an Amazon can lift immense weights, bend steel, crush stone, and overpower several grown men effortlessly. Their strength, combined with their super speed, super stamina and lifelong training in the ways of combat, makes them ideal and effective warriors and lethal fighters in any battle with any mortal being, even a demigodly being. * 'Super Speed' - While not quite as fast as the Scarlet Speedster Flash, Kryptonians or Princess Diana, Amazonians can move at considerable superhuman speeds that surpass the speed of sound, with Princess Diana always using her enhanced reflexes to successfully deflect most attacks with her bracelets, including bullets. * 'Super Stamina' - Amazonian's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, their muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. This stamina enables an Amazonian to exert herself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. * 'Super Durability' - Amazonian's skin, muscle, and bone tissues have many times the density of the same tissues in the body of a human being, granting them a strong degree of invulnerabilities to force trauma, as well as a high resilience to pain. In addition, unlike a Kryptonian, an Amazon is invulnerable to any type of magic. *'Accelerated Healing' - Despite their astounding resistance to injury, it is indeed possible to injure an Amazon. However, due to their magical physiology, Amazons are able to heal at a faster pace than normal humans. Amazons can heal mild injuries without medical attention. *'Immortality' - Despite only appearing to be young women in their prime, many Amazons have in fact lived for centuries on Themyscira. This grants them a form of ageless immortality. *'Master Combatants''' - due to the Amazons' culture being militaristic, most of them are trained from a young age to be highly skilled and formidable in both armed and hand-to-hand combat, as well as uniquely Amazonian martial arts. Weaknesses *'Limited Invulnerability' - Known Amazonians Civilians * Hippolyta * Antiope * Menalippe Heroes * Princess Diana/Wonder Woman Anti-Heroes Villains History Past Synopsis See also External links *Amazonians Wikipedia *Amazonians DC Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Amazonians Category:Races